The President's Dinner Party
by fantasdancer
Summary: Aliens interupt the President's dinner party to kidnap a member of SG1.
1. Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill was _so_ ready to go home. He was immensely tired of all the greyness around him. Grey roads, grey buildings – never white or brown or blue or any other colour. A perpetually grey clouded sky, overhead, and no-one ever looked happy. That and the sickly yellow toned skin of the alien inhabitants of PCT:112 made for a nauseating combination. "Daniel, we're meeting Sam and Teal'c at the Gate. You've got ten minutes before we head out," said Jack, dropping his backpack down by his feet on PCT:112's library floor. He clapped his hands together with finality, hoping Daniel would get the hint and get moving early. "Time to make nice and say our goodbyes." He looked over at his young team mate who lifted a hand to let him know that he'd gotten the message whilst continuing an animated conversation with the old Fren scholar that he had befriended.

"It is unfortunate that your time here is ending so soon," said Master Gien bowing his head to Daniel.

"Yeah," replied Daniel looking up into the large yellow toned face covered with distinctive patterns of grey/blue veins. Daniel bowed to his two meter tall humanoid companion. "I'm just sorry it took so long for us to find a language that we both know."

Master Gien eyed the red robed government officials that had come to escort the visitors back to the Travelers Ring. "Yes," he replied. He brushed a three fingered hand over his face in agitation and touched his white academic robes nervously. "Very few Fren have studied the old texts to the extent that I have young Daniel. I am due to retire within days, yet I may be the only representative of my people that can communicate with yours."

Daniel watched the red robed government officials take in that information through the crude translator device that Master Gien had set up for them over the last few days. He knew that Master Gien highly resented his imminent forced retirement. "Your loss will be keenly felt amongst the academic whites, Master Gien. It has been a pleasure to meet you and I regret that our people have nothing that your people wish to trade for."

One of the officials stepped forward and spoke brusquely to Master Gien in the native language that Daniel wished he could understand.

Master Gien bowed to the official and translated for him. "Our government also wishes to inform you that it is not our policy to simply - 'give' - technology to another species."

Daniel nodded his understanding. The Fren were a very regimented species. They did not accept failure nor did they give anything away without equatable compensation. Charity was an unknown concept on their world. They had strict rules governing everything from hierarchy to colour coded attire designating their employment fields. Daniel would have loved to study the society further but it had taken three of their allocated seven days just to find someone he could communicate with. Another day was wasted when Master Gien was ordered to create a basic translator device so that the government red necks could understand what was going on without having to rely on Master Gien's translations.

Jack stepped forward. "Well it's been nice to meet you all, but this is where we say: see you later alligator."

The red attired officials muttered together, obviously confused by the translation. Jack had been happily dropping confusing phrases and Earth sayings into every sentence he could. He didn't like the Fren officials and enjoyed watching them try to make heads or tails out of his sentences. They were beginning to catch on now, obviously deciding that it wasn't worth trying to work out a translation for anything Jack said and after a short bland stare at him, they turned away. One of them turned to Master Gien and spoke rapidly.

Jack noted the sudden stiffening of the old scholars shoulders and his own tension level stepped up a notch. There was something about the Fren that had Jack's spidey senses tingling constantly. Maybe it was their oppressive two meter tall stature, or their overly regimented – grey - lifestyle, but then again maybe it was something else altogether. Slowly he stepped forward, tightening his hold on his P-90.

Master Gien bowed his head towards the official. "M..master Daniel ..."

"Ahh just 'Daniel', Master Gien. We don't use the same salutations that your people do," said Daniel completely missing the change in his counterparts demeanor.

"Young Daniel. Official Kee wishes you to attempt a translation of an obscure text that was discovered some months ago. I have serious doubts as to whether you will be able to translate it and I am sure you have no time for this ..."

"No, no I'd love to see this text, Master Gien."

"Daniel, what's going on?" asked Jack watching as Master Gien bowed unhappily and turned to his data pad searching for something.

"Oh um, Official Kee here just wanted me to look at something before we head out, Jack. He's also said that their Government doesn't give away technology – actually I don't think they even understand the concept of sharing unless they get something they consider to be of equal value in return."

Jack sighed dramatically. "Carter's going to be so disappointed about that plasma generator thingie."

"So's Washington," said Daniel vaguely, looking past Master Gien at the data screen.

"Wouldn't they like to trade for some nice colourful beanies or something to brighten up those uniforms?" asked Jack keeping an eye on Official Kee.

"Huh?" said Daniel giving him a distracted frown.

"They'd be a hit on this world."

Daniel quirked a questioning eyebrow at him, not understanding.

"Beanies, Daniel," said Jack. "Bright neon beanies in lots of colours."

Daniel glared at him.

"Here is a sample of the text," said Master Gien shooting a nervous glance at the government officials.

Daniel peered intently at the data screen. "Oh, I know this. This is what we call 'Ancient' Master Gien, I can translate this."

Jack didn't miss the frown that momentarily marred the old scholars blue veined face at Daniel's words before he got terribly excited. Nor did Jack miss the odd expression that Official Kee shot Daniel's way. "So, do we have something worth trading for here?" asked Jack.

"What?" said Daniel, "Oh yeah, Master Gien, Colonel O'Neill here says we can offer translations of this text in exchange for some of the technology that we've been looking at, if your Government is interested."

Master Gien immediately wilted and turned to translate to the officials.

Official Kee bowed his head and muttered to his companion.

Jack could feel the fine hairs at the back of his neck prickle at the way that the two officials were looking at Daniel. They stepped away for a few moments talking animatedly on some of their personal communication devices.

Official Kee finished speaking into his communicator and bowed to Daniel. Master Gien translated. "Official Kee regrets that the translation of the text is not deemed of sufficient value to exchange for our technology. He would like to escort you back to the Travelers Ring now and suggests that perhaps a future meeting may be more productive."

Daniel bowed to the Officials and Master Gien. "I hope we can come to an agreement at that future meeting, say maybe in a week or so if that's okay?"

Jack tried not to feel nervous as Official Kee led them back to the Gate but he found himself on high alert all the way, ready for trouble. He held his weapon ready with a finger pressed over the safety switch. He didn't let Daniel get more than three paces away from him the whole way either, especially with the predatory smiles Official Kee kept shooting Daniel's way.

Waiting at the Gate, Carter nudged Teal'c who turned to watch their approach. There wasn't anything obvious about it, but Carter shifted her weapon around casually and Teal'c stepped just as casually over to a more defensible position. Jack almost let out a sigh of relief that his team were picking up on body language so well.

Official Kee started a lengthy farewell speech that Master Gien had to translate. Jack noticed that Master Gien was still nervous and that Official Kee kept glancing over to the black clad military types.

Jack kept careful watch, his body tense and ready. Daniel bowed his goodbyes and followed protocol by dialing the address to an uninhabited decoy world.

Jack breathed a huge sigh of relief once they Gated through to the neutral destination. For a while there he had been sure things would turn nasty. He watched as Daniel headed for the DHD.

"Sir?" asked Carter.

Teal'c scanned the area around them alertly but he listened carefully for Jack's reply.

"Let's just say Official Kee was looking at Daniel the wrong way," said Jack in way of explanation. "Let's go home people."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**This is a revised old story, hopefully much improved since i wrote it all those years back. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

General Hammond stood up from the VIP lounge, straightened his black suit uncomfortably and fiddled with his bow tie. It had been nearly three years since he had last worn the suit and, well, riding a desk had not helped with keeping the extra pounds off of his frame. The shirt was tight, hell the whole dang suit felt tight, but the tie was the worst, he couldn't seem to get it to sit right at all.

"Here sir, let me," Major Samantha Carter smiled at the General and worked at the tie for him.

"Thank you Major," said Hammond in obvious relief. "My wife used to work the tie for me so well," he murmured sadly.

Jack O'Neill sat back on another lounge chair and watched his second in command work. Wow. He was feeling stunned by her appearance. He was used to seeing her in BDU's – not that Carter didn't look hot in those – but in a gorgeous full length, off the shoulder designer gown in emerald green silk – well; wow! He was beyond stunned, and had seriously decided that a zat blast at close range had less effect than Carter in an evening gown did. Just – wow. And the worst thing was – that's all he'd managed to say since he'd first seen her half an hour ago. He had to pull himself together or Daniel would be giving him hell for the rest of his natural life. Jack took a deep breath and with great difficulty wrenched his eyes off of Carter and turned to face Daniel.

"So - Daniel?" said Jack. That was when he found that the 'Carter effect' was still lingering and he couldn't think of anything more to say. Fortunately Daniel took it as a 'penny for your thoughts' kind of question.

"I was just thinking about how excited Master Gien got when I told him I could translate that text for him."

"Yup, didn't think the Fren had it in them – excitement, that is."

"Come on sir, just because they don't understand the – um – thrills - of fishing, doesn't mean they lead a boring existence," said Carter with a smile, turning to help Daniel with the tie to his rental tux.

Jack blinked, fighting back the 'wow' word with all of his strength. Actually, he was still uncomfortable with the way those officials had been looking at Daniel and was kind of relieved that they had gotten out of there without an incident. A soft knock on the door interrupted his train of thought and Jack bounced to his feet and went to open it.

A tall muscular gentleman in a black suit stepped into the room bearing a hand held security scanner, another similarly attired man entered behind him. "Good evening gentlemen, ma'am. I'm special agent Phips, this is special agent Kenton. The President will be arriving in twenty minutes. I'm going to give you a final check over and then I'll escort you to your table for dinner. Please remain seated at the table once the dinner is over until I return to escort you to your private meeting with President Hayes scheduled for 21.45. Do you have any questions for me?"

Hammond smiled for all of them. "No thank you Agent Phips, go ahead with your scan."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Wow, there must be two hundred people here. I didn't think it was gonna be such a big crowd, " murmured Daniel as he settled at the beautifully laid out oval shaped table for twelve. "Teal'c would have loved this."

"Naah," said O'Neill. "Teal'c likes visiting with Rya'c more than parties any day."

General Hammond smiled at the wide eyed Daniel. "Son, most of these people would have paid over a thousand dollars a head to say that they had dinner with the President."

Daniel's mouth dropped open.

Sam reached across and pushed his jaw closed gently. "There are journalists taking photos, Daniel."

Daniel looked around nervously. "So, it's um, been a while since I went to a big formal thing like this – I forgot how uncomfortable these things were. Um – by the way Sam, did I happen to mention how lovely you look tonight?"

Sam grinned. "No you didn't mention it, thanks Daniel and you're looking very handsome too." Sam looked around a little nervously and then bent forward to whisper across to her companions. "I wish we could have skipped the dining with the President thing, these formal dinners are so ..."

Daniel smiled, "Uncomfortable?"

Jack grinned. "I've had the 'dining with the President' thing twice now. Still have to say I prefer a trip through the you-know-what to this though. How many has it been for you, General Hammond sir?"

Hammond sat back and thought, "Four, I think, although this is the first one without my wife."

Jack's smile faded. "Sorry, sir."

Hammond smiled. "She loved these sorts of occasions. She'd spend weeks getting ready for them. I guess these formal things help me to remember her, which is a good thing."

"Evening ma'am, gentlemen." A large balding man with a huge smile ushered a large lady into a chair next to Jack. "I'm Jeffrey Brown, this is my wife Carla, and these good people behind me are from Geomexx Industries. I believe they have seats at this table too."

"Good evening, the name's George," said Hammond reaching across to shake hands. "This is Samantha, Jack and Daniel; they're on my staff."

"Oh?" Jeffrey's smile stretched across his face. "What kind of business are you into, George?"

"Nothing really interesting; we work for a publishing firm translating foreign texts into English. Daniel here handles some of the European languages, Jack's great with Arabic and some of the middle eastern languages, and Samantha here handles graphic design."

Jeffrey's eyes had already glazed over. "My, how fascinating...," he said and turned to one of the Geomexx people. "Hello, the names Jeffrey Brown ..."

Hammond sat back sharing a grin with Sam.

Jack settled back in his velvet chair, watching the waiters pour champagne and the security people patrolling discreetly. The speeches started soon after. Jack had lots of practice at tuning out boring stuff so he didn't pay much attention until the President got up. Thankfully, President Hayes wasn't nearly as boring or as long winded as the rest. Jack even managed to smile at one of his jokes. Finally, just as his stomach started complaining, the food arrived.

Jeffrey and the guys from Geomexx were getting along like a house on fire and Daniel soon found that the team from the SGC were left more or less alone by the other guests. "You know," he said thoughtfully poking his fork at his stuffed mushroom, "O'Malleys serve food that's tastier than this."

"Tastier and juicer," agreed Jack.

"And more filling," said General Hammond.

"With barbecue sauce," added Jack reverently making the mistake of looking over at his gorgeous team mate again.

"On fewer dishes," said Carter. "I think I lost count after course number five. This sauce is pretty yummy though."

"W..," Jack caught himself just in time. He blinked at Daniel's amused expression. "W ... well ...,at least we don't have to wash up," he said gazing up with a frown as the lights in the room dimmed momentarily. A shrill squealing sound rent the air in the room.

"What the _hell_ is that?" demanded Jeffrey grabbing at his assaulted ears and turning in his chair.

Jack pushed his chair away and stood to see a blue beam of light sweeping rapidly through the room dropping everyone in their tracks as it passed by. "Aw, crap," was all he had time to say before the blue beam reached them and he found himself falling...

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

A hand patted relentlessly at his cheek, aggravating the headache pounding behind his eyes.

"Colonel? Colonel?"

"'Kay, I'm awake," said Jack blinking up at Carter. He swallowed the moan he wanted to give for the headache and rolled carefully to his feet, doing a fast threat assessment on the way. All around him people were dazedly climbing to their feet. He did a quick scan of the room seeing the security people handling the situation as well as they could. Jack righted his chair slowly listening to the distressed murmurs around him. He helped Mrs Brown back to her chair, checked his watch, and made his way over to Hammond who was slowly pulling himself up. "We were out for about thirty minutes sir, I can't see any immediate danger."

"I've got gravy all down the front of my new $800 suit!" complained Jeffrey Brown loudly.

Carter scanned the area. "Sir, Daniel's not here."

Jack shook off the lethargy and spun to look around frantically. Daniel had been right there.

"Maybe he's gone to help some of the other guests," said Hammond, with a doubtful frown, also scanning the area.

Jack stretched to his full height trying to spot his friend. "I don't know sir," he said softly. "That blue beam didn't come from – ahh – any place local," he paused and then bent swiftly by Daniel's upturned chair. Slowly he straightened and showed Hammond and Carter what he had found. Daniel's glasses. There was blood splattered across one of the lenses.

Carter bit her lip, her eyes scanning around the room. "I don't know – um, anyone, who uses that sort of technology sir."

Jack spun a full circle scanning carefully. "We also don't have any acquaintances stupid enough to pull this kind of stunt, sir."

Hammond's eyes narrowed in concern. People were stirring all around the room. A few sobs sounded here and there amongst the distressed murmurs. Security people were still running everywhere. Up on the stage in front of the President's table, a shield of wary security people with weapons drawn ushered people from the room. Hammond scanned carefully, feeling his anxiety grow. He could not see Dr Jackson anywhere.

"Sir," said Carter, "This isn't like Daniel. He would have checked with one of us before heading anywhere."

Hammond nodded, frowning worriedly. "I agree, this is not like him at all ..."

One of the male guests started yelling in panic. "Oh God, they've kidnapped the President, they've ... terrorists, they've...!" Swiftly an agent crossed over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder as he firmly guided the man to a seat.

Agent Phips found the microphone. "Ah, ladies and gentlemen. Please remain calm. I can assure you that the President is safe and unharmed." He paused for a moment as the murmurs died down and he gained more of the crowds attention. "Now, we are working on repairing the damage from that massive electrical surge and we will need your full cooperation at this time. The building is currently under lock down conditions until we can ensure the President's complete safety. That's standard procedure I'm afraid. No one will be leaving this room, until this matter is resolved. No one," he repeated firmly. "Now, if everyone cooperates then the lockdown will be lifted shortly. I want you to find your designated seats and raise you hands if there are injured people around you. There will be medical people arriving momentarily. Madam, madam? Miss Crup's from channel 12, pass your cameras on to Agent Wallace there please, you also Mr Robert's and Mr Finn. I assure you, your equipment will be returned to you once we've sorted this situation out."

The journalists passed on their equipment reluctantly while arguing animatedly with the security people. All around them people began moving back to their tables.

Hammond sat stiffly at his seat. Whatever that beam had been it hadn't been an electrical surge. Still by suggesting it, Agent Phips had calmed the guests and put a hold on speculation for the time being. Hammond nodded in approval, Agent Phips knew what he was doing. Hammond scanned the room. The frown of concern deepened on his face as he watched and waited. He shared a worried glance with Carter and O'Neill. Soon all the seats were again occupied – all except for Daniel's.

Jeffrey was looking gob smacked. "Now that's plain nuts," he said loudly, "There are more millionaires in this room than I can count. Hell, the President of the United States was sitting right there, ripe for the picking, and terrorists walk right _passed_ him _and _all of us to kidnap a nobody kid from a book company? Come on George, tell me, who the hell was that kid really?"

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Reviews appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel was dragged back to consciousness by the excruciating pain of something crushing his collarbone. He yelped, wrenched free and rolled off of a table just moments too late for his collarbone. He wanted to scream in agony – he really did, but the sight before him had him swallowing sound after sound convulsively.

He definitely wasn't on Earth any more.

Daniel blinked away swirling spots of dizziness and swayed a little, his broken collarbone and a massive headache telling him that it would be nice to pass out about now, except ... . Except he was in some sort of oversized blue metal laboratory filled with half a dozen two meter tall Fren.

Daniel swayed again and braced his back against a solid object of some kind by the table and looked around him in trepidation.  
Three Fren were dressed in the yellow robes of scientists and medical staff and two others in the black of the military and law enforcers. To the back of the room he could also glimpse the reposed form of another Fren robed in academic white, but Daniel concentrated on the ones in black that had broken his collarbone.

If it came down to a contest in strength he was going to lose hands down. Fren were exceedingly strong, easily four or five times as strong as the average human – as his collarbone had just found out having been snapped like a toothpick. Daniel shook away the fuzziness creeping over his mind. Words. Talking. Maybe he could talk his way out of this – whatever the hell this was.

"Ah... hello there," Daniel smiled a little, though it probably came across as more of a grimace considering the pain he was going through. Daniel leaned a little more heavily against the object behind him, only to find that it shifted with his weight. He forced himself to stand a little straighter. "I don't know what I'm doing here – so I'm kinda hoping it's not for anything ... bad ... although you _did_ just kidnap me and break one of my bones, which isn't doing anything to reassure me by the way," he babbled, giving the room a quick scan. There was an open exit to the left behind him and some _nasty_ looking machines positioned over the table he had just come down from. They might explain why his head was feeling kind of ... odd.

Daniel found himself swallowing nervously. Right now, he wanted desperately to curl up around his broken collarbone and howl in agony; passing out still wasn't completely unrealistic, but he had a really bad feeling that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Daniel offered his best diplomatic smile, and spoke in his most soothing, nonthreatening voice. "One of you might find this an opportune moment to offer some apologies and explain to me how this was all one huge misunderstanding, while I try my best not to completely freak out."

The Fren were not moving – not even communicating to each other yet, and generally looking a little ... gob smacked. Daniel got the distinct impression that he wasn't supposed to be conscious, let alone up of the table. "Umm, did you want to ask me some questions or something about the treaty we were talking about the other day?" Daniel tried again for that smile, despite the pain he was in. "Because as I explained to Official Kee we _were_ going to return to your world tomorrow."

Daniel backed up a quarter step toward the exit with his hand still braced against the object he had been leaning on, hoping none of the Fren would notice the move. "Oh I forgot, um, most of you Fren don't speak anything that I recognize, but I'm ahh... hey, look at that! My table's got nice new restraints attached to it."

Daniel stared at the Fren around him. Not one of them had anything close to a benevolent expression on their faces. "You guys didn't go to all that trouble just for me now did you?" He tried for another shuffle towards the exit, taking advantage of the Fren's lack of activity. "If you don't mind me mentioning this, those restraints do look a little uncomfortable and tight even for a human, and I don't particularly like the color either. You know orange isn't really my favorite color for anything except oranges. Look, you know, I'm - definitely not feeling at all safe here and I want to go home."

They were all watching him. Obviously the Fren did not handle surprises all that well. They were _still_ looking completely stunned. Finally one of the scientists blinked and spoke to the black ones in their incomprehensible language. The nearest black one gave Daniel a grin that Daniel supposed was meant to reassure him. Black number one took a slow step forward and Daniel spotted the retractable claws coming out.

"Oh, crap!" Daniel ducked and spun, deliberately knocking down the object he had been bracing himself against and bolted for the exit clenching his arm against his chest.

There was a roar behind him and the sound of something being shoved aside with a loud crash. Daniel didn't look back. He tore down the hall hearing thunderously large feet in hot pursuit.

Daniel wove his way through blue metal corridors and through rooms passing several startled Fren at work with bits of equipment and data pads. He relied on his agility and speed at negotiating tight corners compared to the larger more cumbersome Fren bodies. Luckily for him there were lots of large storage containers and huge pieces of equipment to dodge around. He tugged a piece of the packing material down from one storage container and hid beneath it until the sounds of pursuit faded to almost nothing. Then when the coast seemed clear he took some of the packing material and found a series of smaller rooms with no Fren in them. He traveled more cautiously until he found a small semi concealed dark corner underneath a data terminal to hide in.

Not long after Fren searchers thundered passed his hiding place, and Daniel cautiously backtracked down a different hallway avoiding all of the Fren, and ducked into an open office like room that he seen was unoccupied. He scooted underneath a shelf behind a machine and tucked the packaging material around to conceal himself.

An announcement sounded over an intercom system – probably warning everyone to look out for one slightly damaged human. Blue and grey warning lights flashed along the ceiling. Daniel huddled down in his hiding spot, trying to control the shaking of his limbs and the thundering of his heartbeat and worked on getting his breath back, while he tried to figure out what in the _hell_ was going on.

A glance down at his rental suit piqued his memory. Dinner with the President; Jack going gaga over Sam in a dress; the noise and the weird blue light, then nothing until he woke up in a lab with a crowd of huge Fren standing around.

Daniel let out a soft pain filled sigh and wondered if any of the others had been kidnapped as well. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious, or how far away from home he was. Funny, but he hadn't thought the Fren were capable of this sort of thing. Master Gien had seemed very polite and friendly. Had he maybe offended them somehow? Had he done something wrong? None of them had indicated anything major was bothering them and they'd been more than open to another visit.

No, this had to be about something else. Sam had come back gushing about the kinds of technology the Fren had and Teal'c – well Teal'c hadn't said much about the Fren one way or the other. Jack had been the only one who seemed at all disturbed by the Fren. Jack had instincts that he relied on a lot, and once again, Daniel had to admit that Jack's instincts were pretty damn good. Next time Jack got nervous about an alien species, Daniel promised himself he'd pay more attention. That is, if there ever was a next time.

Okay, he had to calm down! There were procedures for this sort of thing. Strategies that the military used to get out of bad situations like this. He had to calm down and think! Daniel closed his eyes for a few moments and then watched nervously as some large shadows rushed passed the room. First things first; Jack would want him to assess the situation. So: one damaged archaeologist in a rental tux with a broken collarbone. He had no glasses, which made for poor long distance vision. He had a headache due to a cut on the forehead and … what _was_ that? Daniel frowned a little and used his good hand to feel around at his temples. There was a tender spot on each temple. Daniel fingered one of the marks gingerly, and winced at the intense pain he caused when he pressed on the spot. Huh. Well, maybe he'd gotten off that table just in time then. A nasty image of a lobotomy popped into his head and Daniel shuddered. Okay, enough with the nasty suppositions.

Next on Jack's list would be to go through his inventory of useful assets. What did he have? And where the hell was he?

As far as he could figure, he'd been taken to some Fren occupied world – maybe. He _didn't_ have a GDO, _or_ food, _or_ water, let alone a handy vest and backpack full of useful tools and survival gear. Daniel bit at his lip. So, what _did_ he have? He patted down the pockets he could reach on his tux. Nothing, except for his ever present handkerchief. It would do, tied together with his tie to make a temporary sling. He didn't have shoe laces on his slip-on dress shoes and he'd avoided carrying anything that might have been forgotten when he returned his rental suit. Daniel pulled his tie open and awkwardly began fashioning a sling. Yup, the situation was bad.

Next on Jack's list. Work on a plan to extract yourself from said bad situation: So, plan A: Find a good place to hide; don't get recaptured; find the local Stargate and gate the hell out of here. Easy. The rest of the team would be able to do it – and Daniel had learned a lot from his team mates over the years. He'd even picked up Jack's ability to give himself a good pep talk when neck deep in a bad situation.

Daniel barely managed to suppress the snigger he made. He rubbed gingerly at the burn marks on his temple wondering what they were all about and stuck his wrist awkwardly into the handkerchief and tie sling. Right now, his shoulder was the more serious injury. He would need to make a better sling of some sort to keep his shoulder from shifting too much when he moved, but first he'd need a better place to hide – preferably away from any buildings and well away from any Fren. Cautiously he crept out of his hiding space and peered carefully out into the corridor.

"Hiue!" A startled male Fren in a technicians orange robes stood frozen, three feet away staring right at him.

"Damn it," Daniel bolted again clutching his arm against his chest. He ran back through more corridors and between more stacks of storage containers passing more startled Fren, some of whom belatedly tried to block his path, or made snatching moves at him with their huge hands. His shoulder jolted bolts of agony through him with each step but Daniel had images of that lab table complete with nasty equipment and specially made restraints in his head and _definitely_ didn't want to get caught.

He ducked into another room and came up short. There was a huge transparent force field about fifty feet before him and a beautiful blue world spinning slowly below. The familiar reddish shape of Australia was as clear as day and he absently wandered closer to the forcefield as the realization hit him hard. He wasn't anywhere near any Stargate, he was in a spaceship. Daniel cursed softly. He should have known he was on a spaceship. The air had that heavily recycled quality to it that you only got on spaceships. He wasn't thinking clearly and making stupid mistakes like this one ... . Damn, Jack wouldn't be happy. Plan A was a bust.

A clatter sounded to his left. Daniel spun, ready to bolt again. A female Fren in tech orange clothing slowly rose from the machinery she had been working on. She deactivated a protective personal face shield and stared at him in open mouthed amazement. Daniel took a few running steps back towards the doors he had come through when a pair of black clad Fren stepped through them. Daniel skidded to a stop and backpedaled. He pulled up about half way between the technician and the security guys.

Well, Plan A _really_ hadn't worked out well. He'd only been at it all of thirty minutes too. Note to self: Ask Jack about courses or maybe a seminar on the art of making better escape plans in enemy territory. Daniel scanned the room carefully. There to the right of the technician was a promising looking exit.

Daniel checked the blacks again nervously. And hey, it was black number one in the lead again with a double set of four inch long claws bared and not looking at all happy. It said something to him, and he didn't need to know the language to read the fury behind the words. Daniel remembered that the Fren were perfectionists. _Any_ failures were punished quite severely.

Daniel sidled closer to the technician. Black number one yelled something to her commandingly and her eyes met Daniel's with more than a little fear. He'd have only one chance at getting passed her, and he was getting so tired and dizzy now that he'd have to make this move count. How'd they do this stuff in Jack's sports shows? You faked to the left and dodged for the right. Daniel made his move to the left of the terrified technician. Dodging to the right was where things came unstuck. She wasn't half as terrified as she had looked. Mid step as he was running passed her, she snatched his wrist out of mid air bringing Daniel to a teeth rattling dead stop with a grinding crunch of his wrist bones.

Daniel couldn't help himself. He howled with the pain.

The technician dropped him then, like a hot potato and stepped away from him, staring at him with huge eyes that Daniel thought looked partly terrified, partly apologetic and partly disgusted. She absently wiped her hand on her uniform as if she'd just handled a slug. Daniel struggled up from the floor fighting back the tide of unconsciousness that threatened, but it was a losing battle, especially when Black number one swiped at him with his claws and then gave him a vicious kick in the ribs that picked him up and sent him crashing against a bulkhead ...

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

_**So - hope you guys enjoyed that, and hehe, I left you all on a cliffie. Let me know if you liked the view!**_


	4. Chapter 4

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Daniel came too again not long after – or at least it didn't feel like much later. He had a fleeting memory of dreaming about a Bugs Bunny cartoon he'd seen with Teal'c before the pain dragged him awake. His whole body hurt. Hurt bad. And his head and temples were pounding and felt - strange - like they'd been scraped raw. His heartbeat thundered loudly, vibrating through his body, blocking out all sounds.

Daniel moaned and blinked heavy eyes open. Everything wavered dizzily around him. There was movement beside him at the neighboring table. A shape came closer – white clad: academic colors. The Fren! Daniel drew in a panicked gasp and fought his eyes into focus – well - as best as he could manage anyway. But … this Fren looked familiar. "Master Gien?"

"You remember me, Doctor Jackson?" said Master Gien using the ancient Gaelic language that Daniel and he both had in common.

"Of ... of course, Master ... ," Daniel paused in confusion rubbing at his temple trying to get his brain on line and his panicked heart beat to slow down.

"What's up doc ... ?" Master Gien looked momentarily startled and then immensely confused.

"What are ... ? How did ... ?" Daniel took in the unfamiliar tux, "I was having dinner ... ."

"You are disorientated, as am I. Perfectly understandable, young Daniel, after memory printing." Master Gien bent and worked carefully at the restraints on Daniel's wrists.

Daniel fought his heavy eyelids open, and watched as Master Gien worked at the restraints. He remembered the view of Australia that proved that he had been taken to a space ship. "But the Fren didn't know where we came from. We're _always_ careful not to give that intel away. How did you find our world?"

Old Master Gien sighed sadly, his long fingers bent to work at the straps holding Daniel's ankles down. "It is entirely my fault Doctor Jackson. Once my leaders learned that you were able to read the Ancient text, and that your people would only give us this knowledge in trade for some of our technology – well - the writing was on the wall - so to speak."

Daniel blinked again in bewilderment, "You're using Tau'ri phrases, Master Gien."

Master Gien flung his arms up in a startled gesture, and dropped them again, with a sigh. He released Daniel from the last of the straps. "Then I have absorbed far more than I realized. Come, we will not be alone for long. We must hurry, but ..." Master Gien eyed Daniel with concern. "Are you able, young Daniel? Your skeletal structure has been damaged in several places, and you may have other injuries to your inner matter."

Daniel eased himself into a seated position, and panted carefully through the nausea and pain that threatened to send him back to oblivion. Yep, more than a few broken bones and his abdomen throbbed painfully. His rental tux was torn and soaked in blood down the front from three long scratch like gashes across his chest – and was that one of his ribs that he could see? Daniel closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't think he'd be able to make it very far, but there was no way he was sticking around to wait for round three on the nice big table with specially installed restraints. "Master Gien, my people don't take too kindly to having their people kidnapped and ..." Daniels mind steered away from what had been done to him. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

Master Gien helped Daniel from the table and put his three fingered hand to the door controls. "At this time, I am attempting to help you escape. The others in charge of you have been called before the Captain to explain all that has transpired. I have everything under control, young Daniel. Whilst you were unconscious I made some preparations. Come, I have created a ... 'diversion'."

Daniel didn't need time to consider his options. He staggered after Master Gien. "Where are we going?"

"To a transport platform," Master Gien peered carefully around a corridor. "We must be stealthy," he whispered, giving Daniel what could only be described as an excited grin.

Daniel followed along carefully bracing his arm and ribs as much as he could. They paused, ducking low beside some terminals while a group of Fren hurried by. For a moment Daniel wondered if he should trust Master Gien, who was, after all, still a Fren and someone he barely knew. But in reality, his options were limited, and for whatever reason, Master Gien had gotten him out of the restraints. Daniel eased himself upright again at Master Gien's signal. It was incredibly hard to get moving again when all his body wanted to do was stay still and shut down, but Daniel clamped down hard on the pain and what felt like shock his body was feeling. He followed along behind Master Gien obediently. Maybe the old scholar really was helping, but maybe it was all an elaborate ploy – though for the life of him he couldn't think why. For now, he'd follow along behind Master Gien and if he had to, escape again to work on plan B.

Master Gien paused, glaring at the control pad in his hands and slapped his hand on the grey metal wall to open another sliding door. "We must conceal ourselves temporarily." He drew Daniel inside a dimly lit service tunnel and sealed the door behind them, he paused checking his control pad again and sighed in relief. "I will explain young Daniel. My people placed powerful tracking devices in the liquids your people consumed when you visited our world. We used a hyper drive skimmer ship to trace the signal to this world. Once we located you, you were beamed aboard this vessel."

"Tracking devices? Vessel?" said Daniel suddenly finding it difficult to process the information through the fog creeping over his brain.

"The tracking devices can be deactivated using this simple control pad. It is set to automatically broadcast a destruct signal to all Fren tracking devices within range once activated here." Master Gien showed Daniel the relevant touch control. "The destruct signal will broadcast for approximately four hours but close proximity to the control pad is advised." Master Gien rubbed fingers at his forehead gingerly. "We are aboard a cloaked space vessel. We remain cloaked because this is a protected world and we do not wish the Asgard to interfere. The Captain is having an assessment made of your worlds' resources and defense capabilities. Fortunately being cloaked has prevented the Captain from relaying your planets coordinates to our world."

Daniel found himself sliding painfully down the tunnel wall, his legs shaking badly. "So, what do they want from me?"

Master Gien looked up from the control pad. "Our leaders are – pirates would be the most fitting term, young Daniel. When visitors come to our world we determine if they have anything that we do not. If they do not, we allow them to leave freely. If they do, we steal it. Our leaders discovered that you have knowledge that they very much desire."

Daniel frowned wracking his sluggish memory. "The Ancient script you showed me?"

Master Gien smiled, and nodded Fren fashion. "I had hoped that they had not implanted tracking devices and would not pursue this matter as it seemed your world had little else to offer. I was wrong. It seems the Ancient text that I showed you is only a small sample of ... well," he sighed mournfully, "That is all irrelevant now."

Daniel felt thudding footsteps shudder passed the door.

Master Gien looked carefully at his control pad. "They have discovered your escape. A second diversion is necessary," he activated a series of touch controls. A deep rumple vibrated through the deck. Master Gien grinned mischievously. "Most of the ships personnel will be called away to deal with these 'diversions'. We shall soon have a clear path to a transport pad." he rubbed at his forehead again. "While you were unconscious, much information from your mind was copied into my mind. I must say that you have led an exciting and somewhat sad existence Doctor Jackson. I am most fascinated by these moving drawings of a long eared creature that you found amusing."

"Bugs Bunny – I was dreaming ... . You've got my memories?"

Master Gien nodded again. "Only temporarily I believe. Your physiology is vastly different to ours. Much of what was imprinted was ... I believe you refer to them as 'dreams'. Very ... interesting, but completely irrelevant. I have told my people that I received nothing useful from your mind, but, in fact I have obtained many of your memories, many languages, your morals, your tendency for self sacrifice and bravery. Frankly I do not believe I would have initiated this attempt to free you and set things right had I not obtained these gifts from you. They have - changed me."

Daniel was quiet for a few moments, thinking carefully around the throbbing pain in his body. "Why did they choose you, Master Gien, for this memory thing, you're ...," Daniel fluttered fingers from his good hand at the Fren's white robes, "You're academic."

Master Gien glanced up from his control pad and shrugged his massive shoulders. "I am the only one that can communicate with your species at this time. Also I am expendable – a conclusion I reached given the high degree of probable damage mind printing between such different alien species might incur. I do not think four hundred year old academics are usually selected for this sort of thing." Master Gien rubbed at his forehead with a grimace of pain. "It is - not a pleasant experience at my age."

Daniel frowned, noting that Master Gien looked unusually tired. "Are you okay? I mean this memory printing ..."

"I'm fine," said Master Gien rubbing again at his head, and then frowned as he rethought the statement. "Actually, my head aches a great deal."

"Tell me about it," said Daniel. He cradled his wrist against his chest. He was finding it increasingly difficult to focus his thoughts on anything other than the sounds of his own breathing and heartbeat. Funny how life threatening experiences drew your focus inward to the sounds of life. For him, that sort of inner focus usually came not long before dying or passing out. He didn't have much time. "Master Gien, why would the Captain be interested ... in learning about our world. We're a protected planet as ... as your people know. There wouldn't be much point …."

Master Gien smiled sadly. "I have a plan that will put a stop to the Captain's nonsense." His head titled to the side a little. "It seems, from your memories youngling, that many amongst human kind think of their elderly as senile and irrelevant, just as the Fren do, is this so?"

Daniel nodded, "Sadly that's true amongst many societies, mostly 'cause there are diseases that ... cause the human brain or body to deteriorate with age. But there are also ... those that take care of and ... and treasure their ... elderly for their wisdom ... right up ... up until death." Daniel leaned forward with a deep groan of pain. He was beyond exhausted already and the pain levels were increasing. He was gonna pass out.

Master Gien looked concerned. "You have been badly injured, especially by Enforcer Derr. Your species are far more delicate than you appear to be. I am sorry, young Daniel, I can not help you with your injuries other than by returning you to your people as soon as I am able to."

Daniel gave a half nod of his head, fighting back the blackness threatening to overwhelm him. His heartbeat thundered loudly through his body. Each breath dragging in and out, in and out. A hand touched very softly against his hair.

"The coast – as you would say – is clear," Master Gien grinned with childlike delight and helped Daniel to his feet. "I do indeed enjoy these entertaining phrases you Tau'ri use – there are so many ..." He watched in concern as Daniel swayed dangerously and reached out his arms to scoop the human up carefully, like a new born babe, resting the control pad upon his charges bloody clothing. "I am experiencing many strange sensations – some of them quite - exhilarating. Some are however disturbing; my heart is beating extremely rapidly, yet I feel strangely euphoric. Are these typical sensations for your species?"

"Adrenalin rush," gasped Daniel, trying to stay conscious. "Get it every time I'm ... neck deep ... in trouble."

"Ah," said Master Gien. "By now, even a 'senile' one such as I will be amongst the hunted, but we do not have far to go and I alone can track where the others are. My last diversion destroyed our internal sensors." He smiled impishly and opened the door again.

Daniel forced his sluggish mind to concentrate. "Master Gien, what exactly are your plans?"

Master Gien carried Daniel down a corridor and into a small alcove. "I am sending you back to the others of your team with tracking devices implanted." Master Gien checked the control pad data and peered cautiously around the next corner before proceeding hastily across the room. "I have learned much from your mind, young Daniel. I find I am enjoying this subterfuge. Long have I been disturbed by the methods of our leaders, but I had never considered rebelling against them." Master Gien hit a door control and watched as the door slid shut behind him. He braced Daniel along one arm and worked the controls on a large terminal. "Understand, that my retirement was close and my life would soon after have been extinguished to make way for the young and useful. You have given me a great gift my friend. I will spend my last hours not amongst dusty dry archives awaiting a meaningless death, but by doing something truly useful and meaningful to assist one of the races my people have attacked. There, I have the coordinates for some of the tracking devices."

Daniel was barely listening. The darkness at the edge of his vision was closing in no matter how hard he fought it, and the pain – especially in his abdomen was becoming ... too much.

Master Gien laid Daniel carefully upon a raised platform and placed the control pad next to him. He turned to a large dais covered in controls. "If I am successful, this vessel will shortly be destroyed. If your sensors do not detect this occurrence, then contact your Asgard protectors as soon as you are able." He stared at Daniel carefully to see if he had understood the information he had been given. Then he worked several controls. "I regret that I will not be able to learn more from you – especially the mystery of this 'Bugs Bunny' you spoke of." Master Gien smiled, but saw that his young charge was now unconscious. "Goodbye my friend, Doctor Jackson," he murmured, "I feel most privileged to have learned from you," he bowed deeply to Daniel and activated the transport controls.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSSG


	5. Chapter 5

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSSG

It was nearly midnight when three agents escorted Hammond, Jack and Sam out of the dining room, watched by the curious eyes of the journalists and a number of weary guests. They were placed into two cars and driven across town to a secluded safe house. The agents ushered them into a room where President Hayes was leaning against a desk slowly rolling down his shirt sleeve. His personal aide stood nearby and an elderly bespectacled doctor was packing away his medical gear as he made his way to the door.

"Thanks again, Doc Morgan." said the President. "Toby, could you make sure that we're not disturbed for the next ten minutes or so?"

"Yes sir, Mr President," said the President's aide. He gathered his paperwork and left the room with the agents in toe.

"Morning George, Colonel, Major. I've just been given a medical." he grimaced. "Nasty things medicals, 'though I understand some of my agents are currently having the complete works done." He grimaced again uncomfortably. "If anything odd comes up we'll _all_ be having the works done, and I may find myself facing an early retirement."

"Yes sir," said Hammond giving a clearly impatient Jack O'Neill a silent command to 'cool it'.

"Now, I usually don't have my evenings interrupted any more, I have a very efficient team of people looking after me. But something about the fact that one of your people is missing and that the blue beam of energy was definitely not from around here has me looking for answers at your door, George."

"Mr President, we are as surprised about this incident as you are," said Hammond. "At this stage all I can say is that we don't know anyone using this kind of technology. Any allies capable of this level of technology are fully knowledgeable of our requirements regarding ..."

The President held up his hand. "I know it's not your fault George, but I had to ask." The President rubbed a weary hand at the back of his neck. "Needless to say any future invitations to dinner will be strictly private ones; don't even ask me how we're going to explain this one to the paying guests. And as for the journalists ..." He sighed again moving his hand to rub at the headache behind his eyes. "All right George, my people will get to work on the cover story; your people can figure out what the hell actually happened." President Hayes reached for his jacket. "I know the odds aren't looking too good but I hope you get Doctor Jackson back people. I know exactly how valuable that man is. I won't keep you any longer, just keep me fully appraised."

"Yes sir, Mr President," said Hammond, ushering O'Neill and Sam out the door ahead of him. He hadn't gone three steps when there was a squealing sound and a flash of blue light behind them.

"GEORGE!" yelled the President.

Jack was the first back in the room. On the floor not two feet from where he had just been standing was Daniel. Or at least, what was left of Daniel. He was soaked in blood and he wasn't moving. Jack fell to his knees beside his friend. Behind him he could hear the President rush over to the desk.

"Toby," said the President into an intercom. "I need Doc Morgan back here and an ambulance stat."

Carefully, Jack checked Daniel's neck for a pulse. "He's alive; pulse is rapid and thready."

Sam skidded to her knees beside Daniel shoving her gown out of the way impatiently. "Damn it, Daniel," she breathed. She pushed aside the contraption next to him and tore at the remains of the dress shirt laying Daniel's chest bare and rapidly started checking him over. "I need something to clean off this blood."

Hammond pulled out a clean handkerchief and the President handed him a crystal jug full of water. Hammond dampened the material and knelt down by Daniel's body waiting until Carter was ready for the cloth.

Sam took the cloth and started cleaning away the blood. "He's got multiple deep gashes – they look like … like claw marks," Carter murmured concentrating on her examination. She moved her hands over Daniel's chest searchingly. "There's swelling at the shoulder; probably a broken collarbone and two maybe three ribs on his left side."

"Those burns on his temples look like ribbon device burns," noted Jack grimly.

Carter glanced at them and continued on with her exam. "Nothing broken on his right side – no, wait up," she hissed in sympathy. "There's a badly crushed wrist." She accepted another dampened cloth from Hammond and wiped at the blood across Daniel's chest and stomach and bit her lip. "He's been hurt in the stomach; his abdomen is hard and distended. Damn it ... I think he's got internal bleeding."

Doc Morgan came rushing in past a throng of security people, pulling on a brown dressing gown as he moved. Wordlessly he got down beside Daniel, while Sam filled him in quietly.

O'Neill bent and picked up the control pad absently, his fingers twitched spasmodically with the need to hit something – preferably the bastards that had hurt Daniel.

The President had gone very pale as he looked down at the blood soaked body, "George, I hope you find out who did this to our man," he said shakily. His next words were hard and ice cold. "'Cause if you do, I want our world to have nothing to do with them at all while I'm in office."

George Hammond did not tear his eyes away from Daniel's beaten form but his voice was equally hard. "I agree completely, sir."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Daniel opened his eyes, blinking around in confusion. He was tucked into a semi reclined bed and he could hear the familiar soft beeps from the various machines that he was hooked up to. Back in the infirmary. Again. Daniel sighed. Just great.

"Hello," Jack's face swam closer. "How're you doing there, space monkey?"

"Hey," croaked Daniel trying for a grin. "What …?"

"The President's Dinner party?" offered Jack seeing his friend's confusion.

"Oh," said Daniel. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he started remembering the Fren and Master Gien. "Oh ... crap."

"Stay awake, okay? General Hammond needs a statement from you." Jack stuck his head out the door and spoke to an airman. Then he grabbed a cup of ice chips and a straw and helped Daniel take a drink.

Moments later, the room became crowded as Sam, Teal'c and some medical staff entered followed by George Hammond.

"Um, need the control pad," croaked Daniel. He cleared his throat, surprised at how little strength his voice seemed to have.

"Oh, it's still in my office," said Sam. She went to the door and spoke quietly to an SF person.

The doctor checked Daniel's temperature and monitor readings and added the information to Daniel's chart. "General, sir. With the stimulant he's been given he'll be conscious for only ten or fifteen minutes at most, and then I'd like him to remain completely undisturbed for the next few days."

Hammond nodded and stepped over to Daniel's bed. "We're very glad to see you back Doctor Jackson. But we need a short statement, son. Are you up to it?"

"I'll tell … as much as I can remember, sir." Daniel cleared his voice again, gathering his thoughts. Actually remembering was not something he really wanted to do so soon after the event, and with the dull throbbing running through his body he would really rather be sleeping than trying to get a statement together. But there were things that couldn't wait.

"He's got enough happy juice in him to make him float sir," said Jack. "Maybe, ..."

"It's okay, Jack, said Daniel. "Just ... trying to think."

"Oh, well, remember? We were having dinner with the President," prompted Jack. "Then a blue beam of light went through the room."

Daniel nodded. "I woke up on a lab table with a group of Fren around me."

"The Fren!" spat Jack, "Those …"

Hammond shot him a reproachful glance. "Let the doctor get his story out, Colonel. He needs his rest."

"They were a bit heavy handed. I woke up on a lab table when one of them snapped my collarbone," said Daniel. "I don't think they were expecting me to wake up at all and I got off the table before they had a chance to put on the restraints." He spoke quickly getting the statement out while he had the energy.

General Hammond had his jaw clenched tightly and his eyebrows drew downward in a frown as he listened to Daniel's statement.

Sam twitched occasionally looking like she wanted to kick something badly. She moved quietly to the door and accepted the control pad from someone as Daniel reached the end of what he remembered.

"Anyway," Daniel paused trying to remember if he was missing anything important. He lifted his good hand and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "The last thing I remember was being placed onto the transport platform. I must have passed out again just before Master Gien operated the controls."

Jack was looking grim faced as Daniel finished. "_Knew_ the Fren weren't all as sweet as that Master Gien of yours. And I'm glad the President has slapped a ban on relations with 'em."

Daniel looked puzzled.

"Your blood soaked body was beamed back three feet from the President. He didn't take too kindly to the treatment the Fren gave you son," explained Hammond.

"He was down right livid, actually," said Jack happily.

"So, by the President's direct orders, the Code for PCT-112 will be locked out of the system for the next three years at least. It's probable that the code will be locked out permanently once I brief them on the information you've just given me Doctor Jackson," said Hammond.

Sam stepped forward with the control pad. "We haven't done anything with it yet besides scans. We were worried it might be a bomb for a while there, I can't wait to take it apart."

"All of SG1 are here Doctor Jackson," said Hammond.

Daniel nodded wearily and activated the touch control Master Gien had shown him. "Hand it around. It's supposed to work automatically but Master Gien mentioned something about close proximity for best results. Sorry, I'm a bit hazy about the details. Hopefully all the tracking devices will have been destroyed."

Jack was the last to take hold of the control pad. "That tickled," he said holding a hand over his stomach.

"Really sir? I didn't feel a thing," said Sam.

"I did not feel anything either," said Teal'c.

"Well since our medical team couldn't detect the tracking devices in the first place we'll have the Tokra over as soon as possible to run a full check on all of you for confirmation," said Hammond. "Until then SG-1 you're all confined to the base." He smiled down at Doctor Jackson. "Glad to see you back in one piece, son."

"If it weren't for Master Gien, I wouldn't have gotten out, sir." Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Um, how did the other dinner guests – you know ..."

"As far as the dinner guests are concerned, there was a freak power surge due to an electrical storm at the President's party and you were discovered some time later in the bathroom with a large lump on your head. Some of the journalists and guests aren't buying it of course but the President's staff have got the situation well under control."

"Yup," said Jack sardonically. "They deal in misinformation on a daily basis after all."

"You'll also be pleased to know that a sizable explosion was recorded in space about ten minutes after your return," said Hammond.

Daniel shook his head sadly. "Master Gien saved my life sir, and probably saved our planet from gaining a new enemy."

"I think the best that can be done is for us to record his efforts on your behalf Doctor Jackson," said Hammond gently.

Daniel smiled sadly at the General. "You know, Master Gien probably would have liked that."

"Well, I'll leave you to recuperate son, I've got some phone calls to make." The General gave Daniel a smile and left.

"The Doctor said you're going to be okay, by the way," said Jack, picking up the medical chart at the end of the bed. "Says here you'll have another – wow – twenty three stitches to show off though."

Daniels eyes narrowed at Jack. "Teal'c I'm glad you're back. You should have come to the President's Dinner Party with us. Sam was wearing this gorgeous green dress and Jack was stuck saying 'wow' for thirty minutes straight."

"Indeed," said Teal'c with a lifting of his brows. "That would appear to be a record."

Jack could feel the blush creeping up his neck. "Hey, I wasn't the only one ya know. Carter was still wearing that dress when we rolled Daniel in, I think the whole of SG-7 _and_ SG-10 passed out in the hallway."

Sam took a deep breath to help cool her cheeks down. "The way I heard it, three nurses had to be relieved from duty when Colonel O'Neill here turned up in a tuxedo."

Jack could feel the redness warming his own cheeks. "Yeah, well Nurse Betty took one look at Daniel in _his_ tux..."

"Don't try to change the subject Jack," said Daniel. "I counted the 'wows' you know. All twenty seven of them ..."

**_END_**

**_This story was nominated for a 2011 Gatefic award. Thanks to all those who voted for the story._**


End file.
